The invention relates to cushioned toilet seats.
More particularly, the invention relates to a composite hinge having three arms or leaves, one each for attachment to the porcelain bowl, to the cushioned toilet seat, and to the lid.
Cushioned toilet seats have become very popular. A typical cushioned toilet seat comprises a rigid annulus of wood or plastic and an annular cushion of foam plastic which rests on and is supported by the rigid annular support member, both being encased in a vinyl film of attractive design which tightly envelops the foam and rigid support members. The foam cushion may be convex or frusto-convex, and its height may vary, as, for example, from one inch or less to two inches or more.